Conséquence imprévue
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Une mission effectuée par Raphaël finit par engendrer des conséquences pour le moins embarrassantes...


**Conséquence imprévue**

Tout le monde au Paradis savait cela : Raphaël était d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il grêle ou qu'il vente, le troisième des Princes des Sept Cieux restait imperturbable. Il aurait pu regarder la Mort en face sans battre du moindre cil.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, l'Archange Raphaël – au sang si froid que c'était un miracle qu'il ne gèle pas dans ses veines – était indiscutablement dans tous ses états.

« Michel ! » tonitrua-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, sa grâce crépitant comme un feu de bois.

En pleine discussion avec Gabriel, le Prince des Archanges ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Tiens, tu es rentré de ta mission ? » fit-il avec nonchalance.

Gabriel s'empressa d'aller sauter au cou de son aîné.

« Raph ! Tu m'as manqué ! Cinquante ans, tu te rends compte ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Le guérisseur avait du mal à rougir, conséquence de son teint café au lait, mais là, il était véritablement _cramoisi_. Genre homard qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

Michel se leva de son siège.

« Alors, résultat de ta mission de reconnaissance ? Où en est le développement de l'humanité ? »

Les plumes du médecin céleste se hérissèrent très légèrement.

« Ils commencent à s'organiser » déclara-t-il lentement. « En tout cas, dans le bassin méditerranéen, il s'agit d'une évidence. Les humains ont fondé ce qu'ils nomment des villes, et ont jeté les bases d'un gouvernement plus ou moins branlant. »

« Quel type ? »

« Des tyrans, surtout… Même si quelques illuminés prétendent que le pouvoir devrait appartenir légitimement au peuple. Il est douteux qu'ils fondent une démocratie solide et durable, ils sont trop volatiles… »

L'Aîné des Anges hocha machinalement la tête. La démocratie, c'était très bien dans la théorie, mais si tout le monde voulait placer son mot, on n'arrivait plus à rien. Le Paradis était plus une monarchie constitutionnelle qu'autre chose, actuellement : les Archanges détenaient le pouvoir, mais même eux devaient se plier aux décrets de leur Père.

« Et à part ça ? »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche… et devint encore plus rouge qu'avant.

« Oooooooh, Raph » gazouilla Gabriel qui avait l'œil perçant, « est-ce que tu aurais traficoté quelque chose de pas recommandable sur Terre ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! »

« Je ne voulais pas ! » s'écria le guérisseur. « Ce sont eux qui ont insisté… »

Michel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

« Raphaël, qu'as-tu FAIT exactement ? » fit-il d'une voix peu amène.

Le troisième des Archanges prit une brusque inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

« Michel, tu sais que je suis médecin. Si Père m'a créé, c'était pour soigner nos frères et nos sœurs… »

« Tous ceux qui en auraient besoin, on sait » coupa l'Archange blond. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu essaies de me dire. »

« …Et bien, les humains, c'est juste si _fragile_… ça s'enrhume et ça se tord la cheville et ça attrape la diarrhée pour un rien, et ça n'a même pas assez de bon sens pour faire le nécessaire empêchant de tomber malade ! Je n'étais tout de même pas sensé les laisser dans leur incurie ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Raph, tu es en train de nous dire que tu as prodigué tes soins aux humains ? » finit par laisser tomber Michel.

« Je suis _médecin _! » s'énerva son cadet.

« Mais c'est trop gentil ! » s'extasia Gabriel.

Le Prince des Archanges soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on peut limiter les dégâts… Tant que tu t'es contenté de leur faire la leçon sur l'hygiène et de leur refiler des pommades contre les piqûres d'abeilles, ça passe. Un miracle, par contre… »

A cet instant précis, Raphaël se dandina, et il avait incontestablement l'air coupable du gamin qui a été fouiller en douce dans le placard à desserts. Michel crut s'étrangler.

« Ah non ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

« J'aurais voulu t'y voir ! Il était trois heures du matin, et voilà qu'on m'amène ce gamin avec un bras cassé qui gueulait de tous ses poumons tellement il avait mal, ça me vrillait les tympans et quand je me réveille en pleine nuit je ne suis jamais très frais, alors… »

« Tu as ressoudé l'os du gamin » grinça Michel. « Sans réfléchir. »

« C'était un _accident _! Ce n'est pas comme si je _voulais _que tous les mortels du coin se mettent à crier au prodige et à se prosterner devant moi comme si j'étais une de leurs fausses idoles ! »

« Ils ont fait de toi une idole ? » lança Gabriel tout excité.

« Je ne leur ai pas demandé de m'ériger un _temple _! » s'écria Raphaël au bord du désespoir. « Ce sont eux qui ont insisté ! »

La tension nerveuse du Prince des Archanges s'occupait à grimper, lentement mais sûrement.

« Laisse-moi résumer » fit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme, « tu as été sur Terre, et à cause d'un faux pas que tu aurais _parfaitement pu éviter_, les humains de la Grèce te prennent pour un _dieu _?! »

« …Oui » reconnut piteusement l'Archange brun.

« Mais c'est trop génial ! » décréta Gabriel. « Ils t'ont fait des offrandes, dis ? Pas des sacrifices de chèvres, quand même ? »

« GABY ! »

« Ben quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout ! »

« Michel, je suis vraiment, _vraiment _désolé » gémit le malheureux guérisseur. « Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu que la situation dégénère de la sorte ! »

Le blond considéra son cadet. Pour un autre de ses petits frères, il aurait dit qu'il était au bord des larmes. Mais Raphaël, pleurer ? Plutôt mourir. En fait, plutôt se faire écorcher et brûler vif avant de commencer à chougner.

« Mon petit frère est un dieu païen » grinça-t-il. « Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux ! J'espère que tu as au moins caché ta véritable identité ? »

Le médecin céleste plissa le nez, fâché.

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas _si _stupide ! Sur Terre, j'utilise toujours le nom de mes véhicules ! »

Michel passa mentalement en revue la liste des réceptacles disponibles de l'époque. La lignée de son deuxième cadet immédiat… ah, voilà !

« Asclépios, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, celui-là. »

« Mon frère cadet est _Asclépios_, dieu des médecins et de la santé » commenta aigrement l'Aîné des Anges. « Magnifique. Absolument _magnifique_. »

« Bordel, tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que je ne _voulais pas _! »

« Mon frangin est un dieu païen ! Trop cool ! »

« Gabriel ! » s'étrangla Michel.

« Tiens, quand j'irais sur Terre la prochaine fois, moi aussi je réaliserais un miracle et je ferais le dieu ! »

« GABRIEL ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Chéri, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! » s'effara le guérisseur. « Tu es un ange ! »

« Et alors ? Les humains veulent qu'on les protège, je peux faire ça même si je suis un dieu. »

« Tu n'auras pas d'autre dieu que le Créateur, c'était pas écrit sur les tables que tu as données à Moïse ? » rappela Michel.

« Mais je ne serais _pas _Dieu. Je serais juste _un _dieu. Et ça, c'est pas du lèse-majesté ! »

Sur ce, il décampa en courant de la pièce. Les deux aînés se regardèrent.

« Mais où il pêche des idées pareilles ? » laissa tomber Raphaël.

Michel ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre.

**Raphaël est supposé être le saint patron des médecins, et Asclépios est le dieu grec de la médecine... C'était plus fort que moi, il a fallu que j'écrive cette fic !**


End file.
